


Paging Doctor Carlyle

by AlyssAlenko



Series: The Doctor is In [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Biotics, Doctor puns, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Innuendo, Language, Lexi Mention, Love, Mild Language, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sex, Sexual Content, Trust, medigel, street hockey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: Lexi goes on a well-deserved vacation and Harry takes over as Tempest doctor to satisfying results after a not-so-friendly game of street hockey between the twins.





	Paging Doctor Carlyle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amarmeme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amarmeme/gifts).



“No high-sticking. That was literally the only rule we had and you broke it.” Marlo cried, as she and her younger twin brother entered the Tempest medical bay.

They were carrying hockey sticks and bags, coming from what sounded like a not-so-friendly game of street hockey down on Eos. Someone should have headed the game off before it started, in all honesty, but after months, Marlo Ryder, the human Pathfinder, finally had her brother Desmond back, after being the only member of the Ryder clan for so long. No one had the heart to take that away from her. There were pros and cons to her brother finally being out of his coma and quite recovered from the incident with the Archon. And this was one of the cons...the bickering and the rough housing. Everyone was glad the twins were okay, and generally one could tell when they were in the room long enough that they really did love each other, but there were times someone just wanted to throttle both of them.

“I didn't high-stick. You’re insane.” Desmond rolled his eyes.

“Oh so the bruise on my sternum is just a figment of my imagination?”

“Will you two please stop bickering? No wonder Lexi needed a vacation.”

Two pairs of teal eyes went wide when Harry Carlyle rounded the corner, both of them had expected Lexi. But at least she’d left someone capable in her absence, someone who had a history with the twins and knew their files inside and out. It had been hard passing the reins to Lexi, but he owed it to Alec, Ellen and Marlo to look after Desmond while he was out of commission--having been friends with Alec for years. And now Ellen was here in Andromeda. SAM, Lexi and Harry had been pooling their knowledge, with Peebee’s of the remnant tech and they were close. It was only a matter of when instead of if and he couldn't wait to revive her, for Marlo and Desmond’s sake. Though why Alec hadn't confided in him still irked him...and him being in a relationship with Marlo made him feel that much guiltier. He’d tried to stay away, chiding himself for wanting his friend’s daughter like that, however Marlo had been persistent and patient until she’d broken down his walls.

“Now, Marlo, up on the bed and shirt off; let me see this bruise. Maybe we can head it off before it gets too bad.”

He noticed her cheeks flushing slightly as she shook her head almost imperceptibly, glancing between him and her brother.

“And I’m out. I don’t need to see that.” Desmond was completely oblivious to the exchange between his sister and his doctor.

“Desmond, any injuries to report?”

Her brother shook his head, grabbing both their bags and sticks as he headed out of the medbay. Marlo grabbed the hem of her shirt and tugged it off over her head; sure enough, a dark red mark marred her breastbone. Harry sighed, slightly irritated, fingers running over the mark on her skin before leaning towards her and kissing the bruise. The one good thing about passing the torch to Lexi, meant he didn't have to see Marlo continually put herself in harm’s way--his heart couldn't take that. Not again. Not after almost losing her on Habitat 7. But then he’d found out she’d let SAM stop her heart, the news nearly stopping his own heart, as he tried to remember why he hadn't been there in the first place. The contented sigh that slipped past her lips, made him smile as his mouth found hers, bringing him back to the present.

“You really should tell him.” Harry muttered between kisses, massaging medigel gently over the bruise.

Marlo sighed; she couldn't keep Harry her dirty little secret forever...but she liked having him all to herself.

“I will.  _ Tonight _ .” She stressed at the look he was giving her, a look which said he was having a hard time believing her. “Join us for dinner if you don't believe me; we’ll tell him together...though I don't think D needs to be privy to my sex life. Speaking of, I think I may need a more thorough examination.”

The wink she shot him earned her a chuckle and another kiss, Marlo smiling against his lips, as he found himself wondering for what wasn’t the first time, where she kept finding all these doctor pick up lines. It wasn’t the first time she’d used one on him, and he doubted it would be the last. He didn't have time to dwell on her inappropriate sense of humor, the room shifting as she leaned back onto the medical bed, bringing Harry down on top of her, as she draped her legs about his hips. She reached between them, grabbing the hem of his shirt, rocking her hips against his as she pulled it up his torso, baring his chest  before she tugged it up over his head, lips crashing against his as soon as she yanked the fabric free. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her closer, his breath mingling with hers, kissing her back, deeply; fingers weaving themselves into her hair at the base if her head as he tilted her head slightly to the right, baring more of her neck, breaking the kiss to lavish her jaw and neck with attention. She sighed contentedly as he felt her pulse fluttering under his tongue—an excited shiver running up and down her spine.

Her hands ran down his back, over the planes of his chest to rest on his, pushing him back slightly; his left her pulse point with a pop, and he grinned seeing the deep red mark appear on her skin, his eyes unfocused and hazy with lust. Harry traced the line of her bra gently with his finger, his touch causing goosebumps to ripple across her flesh. When he reached around her to unhook her bra, she focused her efforts on peeling off their pants and underwear, his attention turning to her chest. One hand slipped between them, cupping her naked breast and massaging slowly as he kissed his way down her chest, his tongue darting out to soothe the bruise on her breast bone before nuzzling the sensitive underside of the other with his stubble before taking a rosy nipple between his lips, tugging gently. There was a sharp intake of breath when he scraped his teeth over the tip, Marlo arching off the bio bed and pressing against him. She squirmed when he switched to her other breast, giving it the same attention, his hand sliding lower, stroking her stomach and her hip teasingly before moving between her legs.

Reluctantly, Harry pulled back, gazing down at her as they both tried to breathe, panting hard...he’d forgotten one minor detail--where they were.

“SAM, lock the door please.” Two teasing fingers dipped inside her, a soft curse that turned into a moan halfway escaping her lips as his fingers curled against her inner wall while she rocked into the palm of his hand.

Marlo’s eyes went wide in abject horror.

“Of course, Harry.”

At least one of them had remembered...

She ran her fingers gently through his black hair streaked with grey, placing a soft kiss on his shoulder as he pumped her with his fingers...once...twice, the two of them shaking with pent-up need and desire. A husky laugh rumbled up from his chest when he dragged his thumb up to her clit, pressing on it gently and he could tell by the way her muscles tensed, and her ragged breathing, she was teetering on the edge of orgasm. He swiped the digit across her swollen bud teasing it in a fast circle and sending jolts of pleasure through her body as the tempo his fingers had set increased; she climaxed around his fingers, Harry pulling them out of her glistening and sticky, smirking as he brought them to his lips, sucking them clean. Gentle hands widened her thighs, opening her to him more, feeling her soften beneath him, a shiver skittering across her body as he draped her legs over his hips, fingers stroking down her legs, locking her ankles behind him.

He leaned down towards her and kissing her neck as he fit himself at her entrance, rubbing his shaft up and down her dripping folds.

“Harry!” She cried, writhing under his caresses, back arching towards him. “Fuck!”

“Use your words, Marlo. Tell me what you want.” Harry growled, answering her cry with another slow roll of his pelvis against hers.

“You!” She gasped. “I want you!”

A ragged breath escaped both of their lips as Harry grasped her hips and surged forward; she loved the rough husky sounds that he made whenever they touched, intimately or romantically and she seemed to love watching him lose control, his grey eyes blazing with affection. His name fell from her lips on a shuddering breath and he couldn’t figure out why that made him feel so triumphant and powerful; he growled in pleasure at her touch. Marlo’s nails scraped down his back as his lips found hers, mouth hungry and demanding against her own, angling his head to deepen the kiss. He opened his mouth against hers, letting their tongues intertwine as he pulled his hips back and pressed forward into her, swallowing her contented sigh as he thrust into her again. He took a deep breath, as he moved inside her, relishing in the feel of her her core clenching and stretching around his shaft as he slammed into her, pressing his body flush up against hers, and pushing her down into the mattress.

As Harry pulled out of her slowly and swallowed her gasp as he thrust forward…deep and slow. She let out a low whimper and bucked her hips against him making him groan against her lips, breast grazing his chest before he eased himself forward slowly, inch by torturous inch, her walls clamping tightly around his length, his rhythm slow and steady as he rocked his hips forward into her, pulling almost completely out and surging back, one of his hands slid over the flesh of her hip, disappearing between their bodies teasing her clit while the other arm wrapped around her waist holding her closer as he entered her again. His breathing had become labored, eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head as her heat surrounded him, making him shudder and press harder into her, his mouth on hers, one hand cupping her naked breast, and the other hand thumbing her clit in a circle, faster, as he felt himself teetering at the edge of ecstasy, pulling out of her slowly, gazing down at her. The air between them crackled with her biotic energy. His heavy breathing mixed with hers as the two of them shook with need and passion, as he thrust home, deep and hard. Marlo’s body arched upwards towards him, her whole world exploding, leaving her limp, drained and shaking, the two of them feeling a sense of completion as he came just behind her.

“God, Marlo...you are…that was…”

“Fan-fucking-tastic? I may need you to confine me to bedrest to recover, Dr. Carlyle. Lexi took a vacation at the exact right time...I needed  _ that _ prescription.” She winked, throwing her hand over her eyes as she tried to get her breath back.

Harry rolled his eyes; he certainly had his hands full with this one...


End file.
